


The Reasoning of War

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa made a decision with her head, not her heart, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't break in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasoning of War

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of Lexa's thoughts during the events of the last episode. I still have faith in Commander Lexa, no matter what happens next, and I believe that what she did came from her care for her people.

Lexa felt her heart crack. 

It began with the Mountain Man’s words. They sounded terrible, and yet sweet to her ears. They ached in the pit of her gut and swallowed the air that attempted to settle in her lungs. 

She weighed the man’s words against the lives of Clarke’s people. 

Lexa groaned under the weight of her people’s lives and creaked under the pressure. 

She stared into Clarke’s eyes and desperately hoped for the girl’s understanding. She turned away unable to watch the heartbreak playing across Clarke's features.

Lexa felt her heart splinter in her chest as she left Clarke standing alone.


End file.
